Submarine Man
Water Tobbleeroney Oldmanblast Handblast, (birth name Ardy Robert Andrews) (born May 8, 1993) better known by his stage name Submarine Man (formerly "Man of the Sea") is an American rapper and singer. He is known for being featured on 6ix9ine's controversial single "SESE". He is also known for his strange rapping style, Auto-Tuned voice, and ripoffs of popular rap tracks. Why His Songs Suck # His songs have way too much Auto-Tune to the point that he sounds robotic. # His lyrics are abysmal and are mostly about how he has a foot fetish. He also has an obsession with shaving heads and feet as evidenced by his songs "Shave That Stinky Head" and "Shavin' Stinky Feet". # He claims to have been born in 1993, but sounds like he's under the age of 10. # He has a rating of 11/100 on the album reviewing website Album Of The Year. His album Barefoot Worlds is the 19th lowest user rated album on the entire site. # His music videos are poorly made in the animation program Plotagon. He also steals footage from other hip hop videos and movies for his music videos. # In his song "Go Dumb" he calls Eminem, a rapper way better than him an "old fart". # He ruins other people's songs with his own rip offs and renditions (ex. "Unforgettable", "Look at Me", "Mask Off" and "Sicko Mode"). # He brags that he likes to eat dog poop in many of his songs such as "Dog Walk", "Stinko Foot" and "Take Off Your Shoes and Socks // The Jamz of Jamz" which is just plain disgusting. # His album and single covers are poorly made, usually made in Plotagon. # YouTube channels Hip-Hop HQ and Leo Hashee named him THE WORST rapper of all time. # His song titles are just so dumb or some don't make any sense. # He literally dissed the founder and CEO of his former label, Lil Flexer, just for making fun of Drake! This shows that he can't take any criticism at all. # He, Lil Flexer, Lama Doodle and Lil Meerkat have a really bad habit of putting fake VEVO watermarks into their music videos' thumbnails as clickbait in order to attract fans of VEVO to watch their horrible videos. # His audio quality is terrible and lots of times unbearable to listen to, especially on his "The Bad Boy" EP. # Based on his online activity, it seems that he is serious about the content in his songs which makes his music sound even worse. https://twitter.com/theoldmandad/status/1072271282362667008 # He cannot freestyle at all as evidenced by his 2019 Flex Gang Freshman freestyle which keep in mind had autotune on it. # If his music wasn't bad enough, he has announced a film he is directing titled "The Stocking". The trailer, which was released on August 31, 2019, proves his filmmaking is no better than his music. # He claims to be the only songwriter of his ripoff tracks on BMI and other rights societies. On some streaming services, he lists himself and his guest stars as co-writers. Redeeming Qualities # There has been some decent diss-tracks against him such as “Talent” by Lil Flexer. # He is slightly improving his lyrical content gradually every song he make as well as the general nature of the songs (ex. Footi.) # He supports Michael Jackson in wake of the false allegations of Leaving Neverland. Discography Studio Albums *''NoStockingz'' (2018) *''Barefoot Worlds'' (2019) *Unnamed'' Third Album'' (2019-2020) Mixtapes *''Lama Poof'' (2018) EPs *''The Bad Boy'' (2018) Singles * Feet Are The Best (2018) * Dog Walk (2018) * War in the Stars (2018) * Socky (2018) * Submarine Boy Rules (2018) * Let's Get Those Bottles! (2018) * I Love the Smelly Feet (2018) * Fuck All Does Lamas (2018) * Stinko Foot (2018) * Mo Foota (2018) * Footi (2019) Other Songs * NoStockingz (2018) * The Crown (2018) * Little Flexer You Are In Big Trouble (2018) * Foot In Your Nose (2019) * Shave That Stinky Head (2019) * Big Feet (2019) * Euphemism of This World (with A.J.) (2019) Features * Lil Meerkat - I'm Richer Than You (2018) * 6ix9ine - SESE (2018) * Foot Fetish Forever - Kings (2018) * Lil Mosquito Disease - Aliens Like Me (2019) * Flex Entertainment - Outboy Stocking (2019) * Footye North - Sub Man Smells (2019) * Footye North - Smellcheck Footi (2019) * Lil Mosquito Disease - Game of Mosquito (2019) * Lil Flexer - Memes PT. 2 (2019) Films * The Stocking (2020) Trivia # Like all the other Plotagon artists on Flex Entertainment, Submarine Man has never shown his face. # He was born in Birmingham, Alabama. # His influences are Lil Jon, Drake, Lil Xan, 6ix9ine, Bangs, Unkle Adams, Rich White Man and Blueface. # On the music video for "Dog Walk", Submarine Man commented that he is married with two children, one of whom is Submarine Boy (whose "real name" is Sumbaloo Bungal Rolatooroo Handblast). # Submarine Man has a publishing deal with SongTrust, and is a BMI songwriter as "Water Handblast". # On the songwriting databases of Germany's GEMA and Australia's APRA/AMCOS, Submarine Man is credited as having a writer named "Ardy Robert Andrews". References "1990 Category:Artists Category:Rappers Category:Plotagon Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Dance Singers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Kids Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists who got worse Category:Artists who can't take Crticism Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Fetish Artists Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Scream Rappers Category:Egotists Category:Flex Entertainment artists Category:Offbeat artists Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:Internet Memes Category:Hypocrites Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Liars Category:1993 births Category:Worst Category:Rappers Who Haven't Shown Their Face Category:Artists Lacking Sense